


【83】The end of the f**king world

by Ba11oonBobm



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ba11oonBobm/pseuds/Ba11oonBobm
Kudos: 6





	【83】The end of the f**king world

“我搬到这个街区两周，每天都觉得生活糟糕透了。母亲跟着她第三个新婚丈夫搬进这个幢独栋别墅，拥有一个小花园让她对生活有了新的希望，比起照料我的起居（当然我更希望她不要管我），她更愿意去整理那些花花草草。

我对上学没有什么兴趣，最喜欢的活动是坐在阁楼的窗户旁边看外面来来往往的邻居。说实话，有趣的人不多。斜对面那户人家对时间有种近乎苛刻的要求，整整两周，轿车驶出的时间都没有一分钟的偏差，早上是六点半，晚上是七点整。斜对面靠后的住户有三个小孩，周末的下午最喜欢在花园里吵闹，其中唯一那个男孩子最喜欢把牛奶捯进草坪里面，不出半分钟他的两位姐妹就会扯着细嫩的嗓子告状，然后男孩先发制人地用嚎哭堵住父亲责骂的可能。

而正对门那户人家，是我最感兴趣的，因为对面有个跟我一样的——我要怎么说，青少年？就青少年吧，他好像跟这边的住户格格不入。我发现他一点也不友善，这我倒是觉得很真实，起码不会让我觉得假惺惺。谁会对着才搬来的陌生人露出笑容啊？

就比如现在，他穿着很体面的衬衣给孩子们分曲奇饼。他们家开了个聚会，为了庆祝什么吧，我不知道，母亲在饭桌上好像说了为什么，但我没听，只顾着搅拌碗里的炸酱面，最终搅得很恶心，一口没吃，因为其实我想吃的是方便炸酱面。

他站在很多笑容里，显得很僵硬，即使他也在笑，但是谁会笑得那么完美？一看就很格式化，每个笑容都跟粘贴复制一样。我在那些笑容里还看见了我的母亲，以及我的第二任继父，他们的笑才是真的，为这些愚蠢的群体聚集发自内心的高兴。其实我也被邀请了，下午母亲来阁楼敲门，喊我换一件衣服跟他们去，我吼了一嗓子不去。我听继父说，那就算了。

我知道他们也不想我去。

我那个时候还不认识朴正洙，方便讲的话我还是用他的名字，那个时候我只是记住了他的脸，毕竟一般没我长得漂亮的人，我都不会去记住他们。

朴正洙没绷住，有个小孩尖叫着拿着蛋糕乱跑然后一头撞在朴正洙身上。我立马就发现了，他笑容消失了，嘴唇蠕动了一下，在小孩抬起头和家长的围观中重新堆起了笑容。

那个蠕动的口型太熟悉了，我可能每天要在心里或者是眼睛骂很多遍，唯独用嘴的时候很少，毕竟限制太多了。

F**K，朴正洙刚刚在说。

然后他离开了聚会，这也许是个好机会，我看他进屋去换衣服，但是半个小时还没出来，我就猜到他应该从后门溜走了。

不知道怎么的，我忽然就来了兴趣。立马从床垫上翻下来了，把脚塞进拖鞋就匆匆跑了出去。”

“我骂了一句F**K。

但是那个把蛋糕扣到我身上的小孩确实帮了我大忙。我跟母亲说我去换个衣服，她忙着跟邻居聊天。里面有个很漂亮的阿姨，前两周刚搬来，我记得她还一个儿子，跟她很像也很漂亮，但是我没在这里看到他。

我终于找到机会从这里脱离，换下不透气的衬衣和黑裤子。我从后门溜了出去，能想到的去处只有PC房。我讨厌打游戏，又没有什么有用的爱好，但是我很好奇那些打游戏的人，他们能从那些街头游戏（我也不太知道它们具体的名字）里体会到什么？失败的愤怒？随意杀戮的兴奋？我想起码应该不会有人会因为游戏而感到悲伤吧。

然后我就走了进去。

我下意识低头看了看衣服下摆，即使我换了衣服，我还是能想起蛋糕扣上来腻乎乎的感觉。随即我意识到我这个举动很蠢，没忍住，动了动嘴巴。

旁边有个声音替我说了出来，F**K，我侧头看了一眼——是金希澈。他好像很不在意，对着我耸耸肩膀，然后又说了句，我知道你想说这个。

其实我没有想很多，没有借这个机会很想认识他，就像第一次在家门口见到他一样，我只是一直在想，他是怎么可以把头发留那么长的，像个女孩。如果放在我身上，我妈就得疯掉。

他们家拜访我们家的时候，他跟着他父母亲身后，垂着头，插着裤兜，被她母亲回头瞪了一眼，然后抽出了手。我注意到他当时穿了一双红拖鞋，跟他现在脚上的一样，我那时在帮忙做家务，用吸尘器给地毯吹一朵花。当时吓到我了，我以为他们要进屋，就会踩乱我的地毯，所以我才目光挪到了他们脚上。

很搞笑的是，金希澈穿红拖鞋，又好像不想接触拖鞋一样，还套了一双肉色船袜。但是现在他没有，我能看见他白生生的脚和圆润的脚指头，指甲很光滑，很干净。

他招呼都不打一个，问我你喜欢那个聚会吗？

我说不。

他说好吧。然后问我要不要打游戏。但是如果这种时候我说了不会的话，感觉会很掉价，然后我就说可以。他要了两台机子，直到我坐在电脑面前才想起，没有人检查我的身份证。

他立刻就懂我在想什么，他说我认知这里的管理员姐姐，你放心玩吧。然后他就立马拆穿了我，那你平时没怎么玩游戏吧？语气有点咄咄逼人，跟他的长相一样，漂亮但是咄咄逼人，那双眼睛好像随时会骂人。

后来一起玩了两盘我才发现他的技术也不怎么样嘛，连个车都开不利索。我笑了一声，我发誓我不是嘲笑他，毕竟我们半斤八两，我只是笑游戏开始之前他那个胜券在握的自信感。他还是有点尴尬的，不自然地捋了捋他的头发，然后说，我是金希澈。

我说我知道。

他们家来拜访我家的第一天，母亲就警告我了，她不许我跟那种一看就很混混的人一起玩，她脸上的表情很嫌恶，也可能还不到那个程度，反正是轻蔑的，她说你不可以被金希澈那种孩子带坏，居然有那么长的头发，男不男女不女的。

想到这里我就愿意去借这个机会认识金希澈了，于是我告诉金希澈说，我是朴正洙。”

“原来他叫朴正洙。我挺失望的，这名字太普通了，但是很像个正常人。但是他知道我叫金希澈我也不会很惊讶，我都不用动脚指头，就知道一定是我的母亲说出来的。

我很糟糕，成绩垫底，性格也差，全身上下唯一能看的只有一张脸，想不明白为什么，但她总为我骄傲。

你们家为什么聚会？我问他。

庆祝我又拿了全奖学金？朴正洙回答时没什么表情，我确信他不是在炫耀，而是真的稀松平常，平常地就好像我又被人夸了漂亮一样。所以我只好点头表示我知道了，奖学金是什么我不知道，我没有一科成绩能拿到A。

在此之后我以为我跟他事情就可以结束了。但是有天晚餐，母亲又在饭桌上说了什么，我捕捉到了朴正洙这三个字。

什么？你能再跟我说一遍吗？我说完之后，母亲很高兴，因为我终于对她说的事情感兴趣了，于是她又添油加醋地讲述了一回，不知道是真是假，我挑选了最重要的信息：

朴正洙考试作弊，被人匿名揭发了。

晚饭过后我出去遛弯儿，带着私心，我想去找朴正洙。打从上次，我发现我跟他合拍得让人惊讶。跟他在一起的时候我可以随意地说脏话，不用掖在心里或者藏在眼睛里，他不会指责我，也不会拿有色眼镜看我，当然不是因为他善良，只是他不关心。

这个街区不大，中心有个供业主放松的公园，公园湖边有片树林，落叶和草地逐渐融为一体，散发特有的泥土腥气和腐烂气息。也是朴正洙告诉我的，他九岁就在这里生活，有很多隐蔽的地方他都知道。他说那片树林是大人讨厌的，因为脏和阴冷，也是小孩驻足的，因为远和黑暗。

所以只有我们这种，卡在这个不上不下年龄段的人，才会喜欢这种地方。找到朴正洙的过程很尴尬，我路过了一对干柴烈火的小情侣，衣物和裸露的身体都贴在野餐布上。

我最终在一个树墩子面前找到了朴正洙，他蹲在上面，可能是嫌脏没有直接坐，抬着面孔看我。我看见他唇边的淤青和干燥的眼眶，还有满脸的漠然，我在阁楼上看见过他很多次这种表情，一旦他抱以微笑的人离开他的视野，他就会冷下面孔来。

所以你作弊了？我停在他面前。”

“从小到大我妈一直让我做最好的那个，她的口头禅是：不要像我前夫一样，不要像街边的小混混一样，不要像一个乞丐一样——第一句说的尤为多，她甚至不愿意说不要像你爸一样，搞得好像我不是亲生的。（或许我真的不是，但是这种话不能乱说，再者我觉得我的母亲没有那种收养小孩的善良。）

我一直按照母亲的格式生长，直到小学写过一次作文。别人都写我要做什么什么样的人，我写了我不要做我父亲那样的人。年轻的班主任把我拎到办公室，记忆里那是我第一次听到有人告诉我说，你要像自己，最好能做自己，而不是不像某个人。

十岁的我第一次知道，自己原来可以作为一个个体存在，不是某人的附属品，那篇作文我没拿回家，母亲也不知道发生了这么一件事情，她还是把那几句话挂在嘴边干涉我每一次举动。

因此我把述说的欲望投向了那位年轻老师，她年轻又漂亮，善解人意又懂得教育，直到高中我还是会习惯性地与她联系。后来我收到来自她的丈夫的回绝，那个本该来自她的消息对话框里，一行字跳进我的眼睛。

‘不要再联系我的妻子了。’

那天晚上我删掉了她所有联系方式，花了一整晚晚上去思考，然后我想通了，她不可能平白无故为我好，于我她是倾听者，而于她我是一个亟待拯救的青少年，我的存在使她拥有了一种神性，因为她给予同情和怜悯。

我说这件事也是有原因的，被揭发作弊之后我被请到了教务处，很戏剧，真的很戏剧，处理我的是教导主任，她的丈夫。

最先开始他要我写检讨，承认我可耻的行为，他甚至都懒得调查，接到匿名举报就一口咬定我是作弊的人。他用老师特有的威胁口气告诉我考室的监控里可以看到我夹带小抄和手机。

‘考室的监控根本就没打开过。’我说完这句话他就朝我走过来，面色平静，甚至带着微笑，我开始感到威胁。

‘你只需要一份认错的检讨，我会替你张贴在公告栏上。我甚至可以替你免除处分，只要你写一份检讨。’

‘因为我的老师吗？因为你缺乏的信心，所以要把一个未成年也当成竞争对手。’

我快要在心里笑死了，看他走样的身材和凸出的双眼，典型的自尊过盛而不堪一击的中南男子，可我还是得憋住，看他的笑容从脸上褪色，然后像油彩的覆盖一样，一种新生的愤怒替代了他的面目。他举起手，然后我摔倒了，巴掌带来的冲力让我头昏脑花。内腮口腔被牙齿划破了，唾液稀释了血液一起流进我的喉咙里，半边麻木的脸颊让我无法辨别鼻腔里的液体到底是血还是鼻涕。

耳鸣让我的世界尖锐地寂静了一下，然后被三个交谈声捅破这层寂静。一个声音说，他这种狡辩的学生应该被开除，一个声音说你也不应该去打学生啊。我摇摇晃晃地，不想站起来，然后我听见一双高跟鞋敲击地面的声音，高跟鞋在我面前停下，又蹲下身，是我的母亲。

‘你真的作弊了吗？’

她没有这么温柔地跟我说过话，我看着她，看不清，就好像她在尖叫，我能看到她摇晃的扁桃体。我用力抹了一把鼻子，这下我看清了，手背上是血，不太新鲜，可能来自我的静脉血管，听说静脉血管里的血液缺少氧气才这样，我觉得我也是这样的颜色，因为缺少氧气快要烂了。

我又用力抹了一把鼻子，希望看起来不要太惨，我很恶劣地想那我绝对不说实话，于是我跟母亲说是，是我作弊了。

但是我没这么跟金希澈说。

他撑着膝盖问树墩上的我，我觉得他不像是在好奇的样子，但很烦，为什么他有那么旺盛的好奇心，我还恶劣着，没有消退，一同撒在他身上。

‘管你什么事？’

我开始后悔告诉他这么一个地方。出于某种心理，我开始接近金希澈，因为他是第一个以名字的形式存在母亲的口头禅里。

‘你不要像金希澈一样。’

我当然不能告诉金希澈他成了我妈新的口头禅，但是我还是每天去接近他。出门走三分钟，就能在同一条街道上看见他，然后我就走上去敲他肩膀，就好像我一直跟他那么熟络一样。

我看着他，他很漂亮，我知道我已经说了很多次了，但是当你近距离多看他一眼，你还是会在心里感叹一下。

林子里的湿气太重了，给我眼眶逐渐变得湿润的错觉，我跟他对视着，水珠就从我们的睫毛上落下来，我上手揉，眼睛仍然干酸发疼，泪腺好像坏死了，在这个潮湿的氛围里，我脱口而出：我今天去你家吧。”

“带朴正洙回家是个错误的决定。

我们走得极其慢，极慢的意思就是他开口那个瞬间便戛然而止，当到我家时，已经是今天的开始。

进门之前我往对面瞟了一眼，朴正洙家灯火通明，客厅的窗帘没拉，就我这么一瞥，都能感受到一股肃穆的严峻的气氛，要不是朴正洙就站在我身后，我差点以为他马上就要打仗去了。

但是朴正洙漠不关心的，他甚至没有回头。

零点三分，我们在这个时间上楼，然后我的第二任继父从书房里出来挡住了走廊，他脸色变了又变，最终目光古怪地落在我的身后。我立刻抓起了朴正洙的手，我知道他在想什么，那我就做样子给他看。他意味深长地对我笑，然后让开了走廊。

事实上我幼儿园就不跟别人睡一起了，但我还是把朴正洙拉进了自己的房间。

‘疯子才住这里吧！’朴正洙终于发出了一点感慨的声音，我知道一般人不太理解我的房间，太红了，就好像杀人现场，据说红色是愤怒的颜色，会让人产生压力，情绪的大幅度波动，甚至连心率都会加速。

我给他指了指衣柜旁边的单人沙发，没好气地说，你爱睡不睡。这个时候我已经开始后悔，其实现在赶他出去也不是不可以，毕竟我们没有亲到我能够无条件收留他的地步。但是继父那个意味深长的笑容，让我跃跃欲试，把他们长时间的臆想演出来给他们看，然后破罐子破摔地挑衅他们，满意了吗？

想着我就扯着嗓子嚎了两声，就是那种不太方便直说的声音。朴正洙也不觉得惊讶，窝在那个单人沙发里睡去，半个小时之后呼吸声又轻又局促，全然不像他平时的样子，不知道梦里会比现状好到哪去。

起床的时间被我刻意拖完了点，谢天谢地是个周末，不然我的戏可能没那么容易演完。下楼的时候母亲没有在花园里，她坐在沙发上等我下楼，这个样子让我想起凌晨的朴正洙母亲，我一下就想通了——这种坐姿她们在施号发令，她们严阵以待地想同我们进行战争。

‘我听说了昨晚——’

她好委婉，我不觉得我的继父会这么委婉地替我说话，她的措辞应该组织挺久的，很顺利地就从嘴巴里流出来：‘我是觉得你现在还不至于这么早断定自己，说不定过几年你就正常了，我知道你从小就喜欢刺激的感觉。’

我也才知道有些话要亲耳听到，会发现自己仍然失望，他们从什么地方得到的肯定，自己的猜测会成为真实的事情，并且坚定不移。

然后我就对她笑了，用跟她几乎出如一辙的眼睛恶劣又无辜地注视她，‘满意了吗？’

即使在家里她也常化很精致的妆，但是她不再年轻，我最后一次见到她的记忆是花的：她开始流泪，泪水从她面颊上滚落，带走她用来遮盖年纪的粉底，我看不清她真正的样子，但那双眼睛，就像是我自己在流泪。”

“不知道金希澈说了什么，但无疑他是利用了我的存在。他上楼开门，门缝里传来崩溃粘连的哭声，他嘭地一声把门又关上，哭声就此被斩断，余音濒死挣扎地留在我脑里。

金希澈的母亲跟我的母亲不同，前者擅长用那种易碎又绝望去拖拽一个人，不是我断定，而是那个哭声一直纠缠在我脑海里。

然后我这才看清金希澈的脸，他看起来总是很生气，但是不是那种严重的愤怒，更接近轻蔑。我窝在沙发里，他就那眼睛戳我，睥睨这个形容可能更合适一点。

‘想不想离开？’

我没着急回答他，他用这种态度逼迫我，好像就跟我一定会答应他似的，虽然我确实很想回应他。小时候，还在念学前班，那天放学我就没直径回家，午睡时间老师念了彼得潘的故事，我心心念念地，彼得潘在我看来就像英雄。

出发的时候我浑身上下就一个轻飘飘的书包和幼儿园发的纸杯蛋糕。

右手边第二条路，我一边走一边吃蛋糕，走到脚痛走到手里的纸杯蛋糕只剩一张油腻腻的纸，没等到小飞侠来接我，我就被警察叔叔拎回了家。没有等到我回家的保姆阿姨报了警，然后自然而然的母亲就知道了，她问我谁教我这么做的。

彼得潘啊，我毫无防备的出卖了我的故事。然后母亲当着我的面，死掉了所有属于我的童话书。小飞侠被撕成好几缕，埋怨我，我看着他从头顶摔下来，白纸彩绘，他在流血。

‘右手边第二条路。’金希澈说这句话的时候坦坦荡荡的，可能是有那么点害羞，抬手捋了捋头发，就跟他老说最喜欢的电影是狮子王一个。

冲着这句话我就答应他了，我说跑吧，越远越好，我的反抗应该是从那本撕碎的小飞侠开始。”

“我们开始策划，今天就行动。

朴正洙一定都知晓了，知道我刚刚在楼下跟母亲的争执，知道昨晚继父意味深长的笑容，但他还是答应了我，我知道他肯定憋坏了，就等像我这样一个人提供一个机会，然后彻底离开。

我们不能刷卡，也不能被监控拍到离开的路径，其实不难，优越又安静的别墅区也是有缺陷的，从这里离开的半小时车程都没有交通监控，而家家户户门口的监控只能证明我们的离开，开到山下就成为混入车流中普普通通一粒水珠。

他趁母亲上班跑回家里，带上必需品和钱，我则拿走了继父的车钥匙。他还在书房里装死，每次母亲落泪，不管是为什么而落泪，他都躲很远，生怕泪水淹死他一样。

我把积攒的零用钱揣进裤兜里，从阁楼的窗户翻出去，再借着二楼的阳台就能跳到地面上，可能是我过于迫切，落到的时候狠狠地磕到膝盖，但是我没空撩开裤子看看伤得怎么样，有种黏黏感觉随着我的步伐在裤管和皮肤间来回。车库的工具箱正好排上用场，用老虎钳撬开防盗螺丝帽，找十字改锥的时候我发现了我的异常愉悦，一种难言的情绪从身体涌出来，是我从来未曾体会的情绪，我从来没再任何人身上感受过，好像重新抽出枝条的花（我才不会把自己比成木头），来自我的反叛和戾气，恶劣又快乐。

拆下的车牌号被我扔到一边，我钻进车里等朴正洙的到来，盼望一场逃亡。”

“我下楼，金希澈的母亲还在沙发上坐着，目光失焦。等她眼睛重新聚焦，集中在我身上，眼里有静默的歇斯底里，如果她愿意出声，会有很难听的语言骂我吧，像我从小听到大的那种。

于是我路过她。

金希澈在利用我，我想这没什么，毕竟我也在利用他。但是她的眼睛像极了金希澈，是一个悲伤又衰老的版本，如果金希澈也拥有这样的眼睛——那不可能，我又否定了自己，金希澈不可能变成那样。

我的母亲早就上班去了，但是客厅一片狼藉，茶具和花瓶碎得一塌糊涂，如果昨晚我回家，就是昨晚对我惩罚，我今天看到，也是她给我的警告，那些碎瓷片就跟我一样。在它们还没有碍眼的时候，它们是她最得意、最能显摆的东西，一旦失去价值，就成了她泄愤的工具。

我对着那片狼藉冷眼了一分钟，上楼收拾换洗衣物的时候，我好心好意地替金希澈装了两条崭新的内裤，他做出决定的时候一定不会考虑到这一点。

但是他脱口而出的计划让我觉得他应该想过不下一百次，但是一个人执行起来有很多弊端，所以他拽上了我。可能是他的眼睛，可能是他的态度，可能是我的处境让他觉得同病相怜或者惺惺相惜，垂怜似的想把我一同拉出泥泽。”

“朴正洙把窗户都打开了，风呼啦啦全灌进来，吹得我头发乱飞，我想骂他来着，但是偏头就忘了。

他好像头一次笑这么开心，我是说发自内心的，我这才注意他唇边还有粒梨涡。山景都被甩到身后，快速地晃眼，但朴正洙这时候就变得很清晰，他总给给我一种模糊的的感觉，不动用感情，又跟棉花一样妥协，谁知道里面裹着什么内核。

哪么复杂呢，因为之前的环境才显模糊，现在看来他也是一样的，高兴了会笑，不爽了会骂人。

我十六岁那年考了驾照，如今才发现他的用处，这段长长的下坡路，我可以把车速提到很高，然后撒下一串欢呼。

我管这场离去叫逃亡，朴正洙则说这是新开始。可面对一个新的开始，一个人必须拥有梦想、希望、无限的憧憬，如果没有这些，就不叫新开始，最多是场逃亡。

靠，你别管我。

他说，我什么都没有，可为什么是我逃呢？这是我第一次听朴正洙说这种带情绪话的字，但他明显很开心。他的笑容和梨涡有种很不自知的纯，一切都新鲜，高兴完了才问问这是什么东西。

我们去了夜店，店里有那种过度呼吸的臭味，酒气，还有很重的摇滚乐，声音大得就好像耳朵被摁在音响上挨打一样。朴正洙喝了两口酒精饮料就上脸，锋利的眼角红红的，脸颊也开始变红。他很快挤到人群里，衬衣从裤腰里挣了出来，他摇摆一下身体，我看见了他后腰两汪腰窝。

他整个人瘦得很薄，腰很细，胯骨也很窄，腰窝下面就是灰色的纯棉内裤边。很快我就发现不止我一个人在看他，我说过了，他身上有那种很不自知的纯，于是我也向他挤过去。

他在人群中间很准确地转身看到我，盯着我的眼睛看好久，又错开视线放到我的身后。然后他脸颊的红色慢慢浅下去，我怀疑我是幻觉，霓虹深处的我怎么可能看得见他的脸色变化。他在说话，嘴巴一张一合，粉红的舌头急切地起伏着，夜店太吵了，我听不清，但总觉得这句话我必须听见，就把耳朵凑上去，可是他把我拉走了，使了很大力气，让我脱离这个慌乱又荒诞的地方。”

“我不敢跟金希澈对视太久，他的眼睛跟她母亲的太像了，那对衰老又哀伤的目光，我总想起。

于是我把目光错开了，也就是这一错，我看到了有人再往金希澈的杯里撒东西，白色的粉末，一下就融进红色的液体里，然后那个人端着酒杯走了过来，目不斜视的。我开始本能地感觉到危险，就跟我在教导主任走向我的时候一样，面带微笑的危险。

我着急地跟金希澈说离开这里，他听不见，还往前凑，我抓着他的手挤出人群，一路跑出去好远，跑到后面什么都忘了，喉咙泛起甜腥我们才停下来。

一开口他就骂了我，气急败坏，又蹲下身子去挽裤管。白生生的膝头有片紫红色的擦伤，由浅到深，逐渐渗出暗红色液体。但是不知道为什么，我想起那一个耳光，扇得我耳鸣，鼻血长流，一闭眼就是手背上的血液。

我开始笑，就是觉得好笑，我忍了那么多年，居然在今年跟着金希澈出逃了，他被我的笑死感染，笑得直不起腰，笑得喘不上气，然后笑出来眼泪。

我看着他那双眼睛，我说我想亲你一下。”

“就在我打算让他如愿以偿的时候，他又退缩了。

我们开始往汽车旅馆走，光靠两只脚，没有手机，就凭着记忆和方向感。他跟我说看见有人往我酒杯里放药，不知道是什么药，听得我一身冷汗，我才后知后觉地想起我们甚至都还没成年。

钱花的很快，我们没有目的，离开首尔就开始开车乱窜。

我们买了电子烟，轮番换上彼此喜欢的烟弹，抽一口，整个车内都弥漫着烟雾，我喜欢樱桃味，他选了个奇奇怪怪的味道，甜甜的，好像绿豆冰沙。我们还去看汽车电影，找19禁的那种，一出现翻云覆雨的场面就大声的起哄。我们在凌晨去坐地铁，听地下空隆空隆，趁安检员打瞌睡的时候从门闸上一跃而过。我们做了很多事情，就发现我们逐渐把我变成了我们。

我们逃出来好多天，没有按着彼得潘的第二条路走，因为我们也都清楚，那真的是拿来骗小孩的，就跟我至今没收到霍格沃兹的入学通知一样。直到今晚从夜店里逃出来，朴正洙说想亲我，我才意识到，我也想亲他。

某种意义上，我是这么觉得的，亲吻比话语更能表达一些想法，但是目前我们还没产生什么实质行动。

为了省钱，我们选了汽车旅馆房间最小的房间，床也跟着小，淋浴间只有一个马桶和一支淋浴管。我冲完澡出来，膝盖又红又痛，短裤的边缘正贴着伤口，我就脱掉了它。

朴正洙趴着床上翻门缝里捡来的广告纸，一边发出不好听的笑声。衬衣被床单蹭上去了，两汪腰窝又重新出现在了我的视野里。

我好像起了点反应。”

“金希澈洗完澡出来有点点不自然，他把自己扔到床上，陷进被子里，两双腿长长地伸出来，膝盖上面什么都没有，我就意识到他没有穿睡裤。

他穿着我的内裤，这点很刺激我，即使是我的新内裤，那也是属于我的。

隔壁传来了很大声的做爱声，金希澈听得啧嘴，他侧头看了我一眼，目光很恶劣，他也放开声音叫，叫得更过分，但是他还是那个漂亮又尖锐的样子，天生的演员，他变着花样做什么恶作剧我都不觉得他讨厌。

他叫了几声就没意思了，目光开始很赤裸地打量我，一边看我一边把手伸进了内裤。

他一点儿不懂得害羞，留到脖子的长头发散得到处都是，我稍微抬起一点身体，就能看见他手部的动作和一团鼓起。

‘我穿着你的内裤。’

我恬不知耻地想象那个画面，他很纤细的手指，一点点地握住自己，上下，上上下下，就好像在扫吉他弦，又把自己握得很紧，嘴里漏出的喟叹就好像一首歌。

‘我可能要跟你接吻，你最好闭眼。’他对我眨眨眼睛说。”

“他让我如愿以偿了。

接吻什么感觉我不大记得了，就像是在嚼一颗果冻。

金希澈清理了手掌，又重新把自己扔回了床垫。

我看着他很漂亮的眼睛，又产生了那种倾诉的欲望。我还撑着床垫，胳膊发麻，但是我不想动，没头没脑地想起他来找我的场景，踩着满地腐烂的树叶走到我面前，裹着一身热气就来了。

我没作弊。我说。

我就是想膈应他一下。但是他打我很疼，疼得我直接懵掉了，母亲在我面前蹲下，也没有替我擦擦鼻血。她急于求证，她花了很多心血打造的完美产品，不应该在外面丢了她的脸面。

那时我还是有点失望。我没打算隐瞒我的想法，可实话实说的感觉太糟糕了，我望向金希澈，他的表情并不好。

这是我们第一天失去笑容，自打这场逃亡开始。我意识到我们从来没有解决问题的办法，我把自己从完美产品变成了劣质的，过了期的，我接近金希澈，我学会了大声地骂出脏话，我开始喝酒，我开始学会肖想金希澈的身体。”

“所以现在呢？我问朴正洙，你还失望吗？

操，他说着就竖起中指，我可去他妈的。可他没笑了，很狡黠的小狐狸还是适合冷着面孔。

我又听见他骂脏话了，操字讲得温温柔柔的，他声线就是这样，冷脸的时候声音也温柔，假笑的时候声音也温柔，固定在一个频率，只有笑出声才会高出这个音调。他操字骂得没有一点脾气，一个操字骂得几乎让我融化。

他把他的事情摆到明面上来讲了，气氛就被他搞砸了，我们活得没有日子，不知道我们离开了多久，也不知道面对面的两户人家有没有报警，有没有说我们偷了车子。

我们逃了这么远，那些问题仍然无法解决。我甚至把他们的臆想坐实了，我跟朴正洙接吻，想着他的腰窝自慰，我彻底把自己变成了她嘴里心里脑子里那个无可救药的儿子。

我们出逃的那一刻就被写好了结局，我们开始奔向新开始，没有希望没有憧憬没有梦想。”

“金希澈伸手来牵我，然后把目光移向了窗外，外面有刚刚升起来的太阳，看起来更像黄昏，卡在矮旧的居民楼和很远的天边，这个距离好像很近，但是又好像我们一辈子都不能够到达。

他很小心地问我，还继续吗？还有用吗？”

“我伸手去牵他，然后把目光移向了窗外，外面有刚刚升起来的太阳，卡在矮旧的居民楼和很远的天边。我心血来潮地去计划了一场逃亡，跑到一半失去了动力，突然开始就应该突然结束。

我们什么都没有，选择用最反叛的行为去打破那个固有的、得不到自我的生活。但这确实无济于事

我很小心地问他，还继续吗？还有用吗？”

“我避开了金希澈的问题。

这场逃亡就好像是一部被剧透了的电影，起初拥有剧情，新鲜和解脱，还没演到结尾我自己就先厌倦了，我们被固化了太久。

没走过右手边第二条路的人永远不知道那里不会通往乐园。”

“然后他松开了我的手。”

“然后我松开了他的手。”

逃亡的结局只能是：我们一直在让所有人失望，也包括我们自己。


End file.
